FA: Errand Run
by falling into heaven
Summary: Time for Angell to meet the rest of the team. Next part of the 'FA' series :


**I know this took a while, and I'm not **_**totally **_**sure about it – I think it's a bit OOC for Angell, but since my hiatus took a little longer than planned, I thought I'd post it anyway.**

**Anna**

**Disclaimer: Mmm-bop, do-bop-do-bop, mmm-bop...**

* * *

Don picked up the phone and was relieved to hear Stella's voice on the other end of the line. A call out ten minutes before the end of his shift would've meant pulling a double – again.

"Hey, Stell. What can I do you for?"

"Don." He could almost see the smile on her face. "Can you do me a favour?"

"Sure."

"Could you run me the reports on that rape case from last month down to the lab? I think we might have a lead. I can't guarantee anything, but…"

"Say no more. I'll be there in ten." He glanced up at his partner. "Hey, Angell. You wanna run an errand with me?"

"If it involves your dry cleaning, then no." She quipped, not raising her eyes from her computer screen.

"Haha, you're real funny, y'know that?"

"I try."

"Stella Bonasera wants me to run a couple'a files down to the lab, an' I wondered if you wanted to come with? You haven't met Stella, Monroe or Hawkes yet. Have you even met Sid?"

She glowered. "Oh, I've met Sid. He did my first autopsy, and I still ain't talking to him."

This piqued Don's interest. "Somethin' tells me there's a story there…"

"Forget it, Flack. I ain't drunk."

"That can be easily corrected…"

"Don…"

It was the first time she'd called him by his first name, and they both blushed slightly.

"How come you can call me by first name, but I can't know yours? It can't be _that _bad."

"It ain't brilliant."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

He pouted.

She laughed. "Now that ain't your most attractive face, Flack…"

"Aw, c'mon!"

Angell shook her head. "You can drive, so long as you get your ass moving, Detective."

Flack grabbed a set of keys and led the way, grumbling something about 'equality in the workplace his ass' and 'trust building'.

"Quit whining!"

* * *

Stella smirked as she saw Don open the passenger door of the sedan and a tall, slim woman with long dark hair stepped out. She guessed this was the mysterious Detective Angell that Mac had told her about. And that was confirmed by the way that Don grinned at his partner. Looked like Danny had got it spot on.

"Hey, Flack!" She waved to him, as he held the files up.

"I got 'em, even if I did have to get Angell to flutter her eyelashes at the guy who seemed to think I was gonna sell the damn things." He paused. "Wait – I gotta do the introduction thing. Stell, this is Detective Angell, my new partner. She still won't tell me her name, despite the fact that I have told her it can't be worse than _Don_," He said in a pained voice.

Angell chuckled. "Get on with it, Flack."

"Fine. Angell, this is Stella Bonasera, CSI goddess."

Stella grinned at Flack. "You paint me too well, Detective. Angell, it's lovely to meet you and _please _reassure me he didn't use the 'did it hurt when you fell from heaven' line on you…"

Ange;; shook her head. "Nah, he just stared at my ass instead."

"Ooh, Donnie."

"Never mind my bad first impressions. Are Hawkes and Monroe about?"

"Um… Hawkes is with Sid in autopsy and Lindsay is in trace, I think."

With a nod, the three detectives set off for the lab.

* * *

"Hey, Monroe!"

A young woman, maybe twenty eight, Angell decided, with curly hair that fell just past her shoulders glanced up. "Hey, Flack."

"What, no hot date tonight? Nice catch like you, thought the guys'd be queuing up… Or is it just Messer that gets you out of the lab?"

"You here just to annoy me, Flack? Or to get yourself smacked?" Came the immediate reply.

Angell liked the girl already. When she had first looked at Monroe, she'd looked a little too tame for her liking, but the banter with Flack had cast her in a whole new light.

"What, you bring your new girlfriend with ya, Don?" She smirked, looking at Angell.

Stella's eyebrows shot up, and Angell burst out laughing.

"Um, no. This is my new partner, Detective Angell."

"Tell me he didn't ask if it hurt when you fell fro heaven?" Lindsay asked quickly.

"Nah, but Messer did."

Flack did not miss the quick flash of jealousy in the young CSI's eyes. Looked like Messer was gonna get lucky at last.

"Well… Angell, this is Detective Lindsay Monroe, my little sister, for all intent and purpose. She's not actually my sister, but all boyfriends have me to answer to and I'm the one that gives them the 'break her heart and I break your face' speech."

Angell was surprised as Lindsay stepped forwards, kissing her cheek. "Hey! Good. I could do with a little more female company – no offence, Stell – 'cause I spend too much time round Flack and Messer. You know it ain't good when you accidentally check women out."

Flack shot her a look, to which Lindsay merely smiled.

"Well, we better go see Hawkes then before we go."

"Ooh, I'll come!" Lindsay beamed.

* * *

"Hey, Sid!"

Angell grinned as Sid glanced up expectantly.

"Detective Angell, it's a pleasure to see you again. Are you speaking to me yet?"

"I decided it probably wasn't your fault. But I still ain't coming near you when you're doing an autopsy..."

"Fair enough. Flack doesn't even come to this floor when there's an autopsy going on."

"Thanks, Sid." Don blushed. "I don't mind dead bodies, I just…"

"Are squeamish?" Angell murmured.

"No. I'll tell you in the car, ai'ight?"

Angell nodded, letting it drop. She knew he'd stick to his word.

"Hey, you gonna introduce me, or what?" Came the voice from behind Don.

"Hawkes!" They clapped hands. "Yeah, this is Detective Angell. Angell, this is Sheldon Hawkes, better known as Hawkes or just Doc. Used to be the ME but then decided to do the CSI thing."

"Fair enough. Nice to meet you, Hawkes."

"Likewise, Angell."

"Well, ain't this civilised?" Flack smirked, earning himself an elbow to the gut from his partner. "Hey!"

"Your sarcasm ain't appreciated, Flack."

Stella grinned. "Well I'm going to make a move, otherwise I won't get home 'till some ungodly hour and I'm on the morning shift tomorrow."

Lindsay nodded. "I'm supposed to be meeting someone, and I am _so _late."

"Say hi to Danny for me!" Flack called as she walked off. "And would you make that gesture at your mom? I didn't think so, Monroe!"

Angell turned to Flack. "Well, we'd better go too. Knowing our luck we'll have to post the damn keys under the door. It was nice to meet y'all. Sid, I still need to post you my medical bill…"

* * *

When they got back to the squad car, Angell turned to Flack. "Why do you hate autopsy so much?"

He sighed. "The people who get killed, they've had their dignity stripped, so I don't like the fact that it happens twice, and it's not their fault. People get screwed over twice when they're murdered. If someone I loved was killed, I don't think I could let Sid autopsy them." Flack admitted, looking away.

"I understand. I get the same thing. My brother works for SWAT, and everytime I get a phonecall from him, I get this rush of _relief _just because he's alive, y'know? If he got killed,I wouldn't _let _him be autopsied, because he's dead – how much more does he need to be violated?" She wondered aloud.

It was the most Flack had heard his partner talk about her personal life. He nodded, giving her a supportive smile.

"So, how's about we get back so we can be home by midnight?"

She smiled. "Sure, as long as we get coffee on the way back..."

* * *

**Wow, all these stories end up with coffee! I'll try not to do that next time...**

**By the way, does anyone know the name of the bar they're always going to in CSI:NY? Please let me know!!**

**Ok, review people!!**

**Please?**

**Leila Tov (I think that's how you say it...)**


End file.
